lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thorin III Stonehelm
"This once would have been for Dwarven eyes alone," the Stonehelm said, looking up at the thousands-strong cluster of peoples, who all watched him with avid fascination. "But upon this day war and loss and woe have made us one people beneath this mountain. And so, upon this day let us open ourselves to each other to share our sorrow." ''- Thorin the Stonehelm at the funeral of King Dain to the refugees of Dwarves, Men, and Elves of the War in the North. '''Thorin III Stonehelm', also known as just Thorin '''or '''King Thorin was King under the Mountain and King of Durin's Folk after the War of the Ring. He was the son of Dain II Ironfoot, successor to Thorin Oakenshield and became King after his father, Dáin II Ironfoot, was killed at the Battle of Erebor during the War of the Ring. Early life Thorin III was born sometime during the Lordship of his father, Dáin II Ironfoot, likely in the Iron Hills. He was a Dwarf with the Durin profile and his mother Thira's coloring, with a thick neck, warm mocha skin, and long loose black hair. During his younger years he saw his people able to finally return to the Lonely Mountain after it's liberation from the dragon Smaug by Thorin's Company. He himself became a prince with the rise of his father as King under the Mountain, and over all the Longbeards. Thorin lived by his fathers side as a prince, and was thought by many to be a good prince, keeping many of his father's values and showing good leadership in both times of peace and times of war. He was also a remarkable warrior, especially with battle axes, making him one of the fiercist warriors of Erebor. War of the Ring Thorin became a close advisor to his father in the years leading up to the War of the Ring and was trained from his youth as an ambassador between Erebor and the neighboring kingdoms of Dale and the Greenwood. Though the crown prince was ever dutiful and studious, Thorin longed for the opportunity to accomplish some great deed besides diplomacy before his time as king came. He was present with his father, Dis, Gloin, and Dwalin when the messenger of Mordor arrived at the gates of Erebor, enticing them with three of the Seven Dwarf Rings and everlasting friendship with Sauron in exchange for any information concerning hobbits, Bilbo Baggins, and the least of rings that once he "stole". The Stonehelm was one of the first to protest the idea of surrendering Bilbo to the Enemy and offered to go to Rivendell to warn the hobbit, and to seek the advise of Elrond, though Gloin and his son Gimli were chosen to go instead. Thorin was then sent as an ambassador to seek aid from King Brand, who was wary to offer any help for fear of earning the wrath of Mordor, and from Thranduil, who was surprisingly swift to offer it after avoiding all dealings with the Mountain for nigh unto eighty years. It was thought that minutes after the messenger came for the third and last time, Thorin set to work rallying the warriors of Erebor for if ever Sauron sent forces against the Lonely Mountain. In the closing weeks of the War, Mageth Vorncollo arrived at Erebor after discovering that Easterlings in service to Mordor were mustering a few miles from the Mountain. With this information, the Dwarves and the Men of Dale were able to put up a hastened but fairly effective defence before the Easterling onslaught. The Battle of Erebor itself lasted for a week, and included hundreds of casualties on both sides. On one day, with the Dwarves pushed against their gate, Thorin witnessed his father die at the hands of the Easterling general. Thorin later led the charge back out, and rejoiced when Mageth beheaded the Easterling general and pushed Sauron's forces back. With Erebor saved, Thorin became King Thorin III, King Under the Mountain. King of Erebor After the War, King Thorin soon became bitter, learning of the many duties a King had and became stressed with all the work that had to be done after the Battle of Erebor and the discovery of Balin's death. Thorin quickly became cynical and pessimistic, and also became hated by many Dwarves, including the miners, who he had pushed heavily to increase the wealth of Erebor. Over time, Thorin started to become an embarrasment, and this became very clear a year after the War of the Ring, when King Thranduil and many of the Elves of Mirkwood visited Thorin in Erebor and held a great feast. During the feast, Thorin became incredibly drunk, before challenging Thranduil to a fist fight in the middle of the great hall. After Thranduil refused, Thorin threw a single punch, falling over and collapsing from the alcohol. This brought a chorus of laughter from the Elves and humiliation on the Dwarves, who were forced to carry their King to his chambers as he lay unconscious. As the years dragged on, Thorin became seclusive and started to distrust the other people of Rhovanion very much. While trade with the town of Dale continued, the King soon started to ignore Thranduil, and the relationship between the Dwarves and Elves started to turn bitter. However, many Dwarves were still on good terms with the Elves and continued to trade with them, although some were discovered and punished by the King for meeting with the Elves. In the year FO 6, Mageth Vorncollo returned to Erebor oncemore with Thorondor, King of the Eagles, to tell King Thorin of the Alliance and Kashaka's dominion over Eriador. It soon became apparent that Thorin cared not for Kashaka or the people of Eriador, pointing out that Kashaka had not intruded on the business of Erebor and that the people of Eriador had done nothing for him, so he should go nothing in return. Mageth insulted the King and his personal guard before travelling to Thranduil's realm, pointing out that Thorin was even more arrogant than Thranduil, a King famed for his obnoxious attitude. Thorin stormed back inside his Mountain, but not before many Dwarves started to vocalize openly about their hatred for the King Under the Mountain. After the Alliance had retaken Gondor and rescued King Eomer from Isengard, the Dwarves of Erebor became more protestful, Hoping to avoid violence and finally realizing what was going on, Thorin decided to rally as many Dwarf warriors as he could and marched over the High Pass, meeting with Thranduil in the Mountains. It is not known what was said between the two Kings, but what is known is that they retook Rivendell from the enthralled Dunedain that guarded it for Kashaka, and soon many of the Rangers broke from the spell, delivering a blow against Kashaka. When Mageth, aided by his sister Giniriel, the Noldorin Elf Cendrolom and a group of Maiar (including the Istari) travelled to Angmar to attack Kashaka head-on, Thorin led the invasion of the Ettenmoors, destroying the battalions of Orcs from the days of Morgoth Kashaka had rallied to her cause. Later, Kashaka was killed by Mageth in the Weather Hills, and the War of the Gem ended. Thorin returned to Erebor, and made peace with Thranduil, beginning trade with the Elves once more. Personality and Characteristics Before his reign as King of Durin's Folk, Thorin was actually an intelligent, cunning advisor for his father and a well-respected Dwarf in the Iron Hills, where he was incredibly popular. This popularity carried on when he served as Prince to his father in Erebor, and his fighting at the Battle of the Five Armies revealed his prowess and skill in battle. This carried on up to the War of the Ring, and was shown to be a remarkable general during war, preparing a quick but strong defence around the Lonely Mountain before the Battle of Erebor. However, after he became King, Thorin turned into a selfish, arrogant, ignorant and obnoxious King. He started to gain great hate from both the people of Dale and Thranduil's realm, and even some of the Dwarves of Erebor disliked him. He implemented policies against trade with Thranduil's Elves and tried to rely on the wealth of Erebor, creating a barrier between Erebor and the rest of Middle-earth. Category:Characters Category:Dwarves of Erebor Category:Kings of Dúrin's Folk Category:Kings of Erebor Category:Individuals Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters Category:Sansûkh